leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY096
* Closed * * }} A Giga Battle with Mega Results! (Japanese: メガタブンネVSギガギガニャース！！ Mega VS Giga Giga !!) is the 96th episode of the , and the 895th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 12, 2015 and in the United States on March 5, 2016. Blurb Our heroes are traveling through the woods when they hear a cry for help! They find a woman whose leg is stuck in a rocky crevice, and manage to free her. She shows them the Mega Stone she was searching for, reveals herself as Nurse Joy, and takes them to meet Professor Sycamore at the Pokémon Center—where she and her assistant Audino get into a heated argument! Everyone is determined to help the two of them get along, particularly when the professor points out that a strong bond is necessary for Mega Evolution. The two partners work together to heal an injured Makuhita—and when Team Rocket attacks, their bond is proven when Audino Mega Evolves and sends them blasting off again! After Professor Sycamore meets Squishy and confesses that he doesn’t know what it is, he decides to return to his lab for more research. They part ways as our heroes head for Snowbelle City! Plot and are on their way to the Pokémon Center. They hear a loud scream, so they decide to investigate. They then find a woman whose leg is stuck in a fissure and try to pull her out, but to no success. uses his Aipom Arm to push the fissure, which widens the gap enough for the others to pull the woman out of the fissure. The woman explains that she was on an expedition to find something, and shows the heroes the Mega Stone she found. To thank them, the woman promises to guide them to the Pokémon Center, escorting the group to an ambulance parked nearby. The woman then reveals herself as Nurse Joy, explaining that the outfit she wore earlier is what she usually wears for field work. Nurse Joy then drives them to the Pokémon Center. At the Center, Jessie, James, and are already lying in wait, planning to steal Pokémon from the Center, noting that the Center's Nurse Joy has a reputation for leaving her Center unattended while she's out. Spotting their enemies, they decide to steal Ash's Pikachu as well. Nurse Joy brings the group in, but finds her office door jammed. Despite her pleas otherwise, Clemont investigates to find that the door has been barricaded from the inside, and Nurse Joy figures out that her was the cause of this. Reluctantly, Nurse Joy introduces Audino as her partner and asks Audino to open the door, but it refuses. Clemont remarks that in some regions outside of Kalos, Nurse Joys use Audino as assistants instead. Nurse Joy apologizes to the group and requests that they wait outside so she can talk with Audino alone. The group walks outside, commenting on the bickering between the two nurses. A young boy shows up, introducing himself as Emilio, explaining that Nurse Joy and Audino haven't been getting along for a while, and asks them to help the two stop fighting. He brings the group to the back of the Center, showing them a window they can use to climb into the office where Audino is taking care of a . Outside, Nurse Joy apologizes to Audino for not informing it of her whereabouts when she left, but Audino ignores her. Ash and the others try to explain on Nurse Joy's behalf as well. Just then, a Trainer carrying a rushes into the Center and begs for help, just as Professor Sycamore shows up as well. The Professor confirms that Makuhita requires medical attention, prompting Nurse Joy to point out to Audino that they have an emergency on hand. Quickly, the two nurses push Makuhita on a stretcher and begin observing Makuhita to treat it. Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore reveals his current findings on Squishy to the group. Apparently, no data exists on the Pokémon that nicknamed Squishy, even after Professor Sycamore consulted with other researchers on the matter. He takes a swab of Squishy's DNA, promising to have it analyzed. Just then, Nurse Joy and Audino bring Makuhita out, saying that it's feeling much better. Gratefully, Makuhita's Trainer thanks the nurses before leaving. It doesn't take long for Nurse Joy and Audino to get into another argument, however, and Ash remarks that both of them seem to have a strong sense of responsibility. Clemont wonders when the tension began between them, and Nurse Joy reveals that it began even before they were assigned to the current Center. In a flashback, it is revealed that when this Nurse Joy graduated from nursing school, she was assigned an Audino while her other classmates received , much to her dismay. The Head Nurse explained to her that she has a tendency to forget her surroundings when focused on tasks, so they assigned her an experienced Audino to help her out. Nurse Joy still doesn't take the news well. Back in the present, Nurse Joy insists that she has her own method of doing things and doesn't need Audino's experience. Professor Sycamore points out that despite their behavior, he believes they still retain a strong bond. Nurse Joy reveals that she read Professor Sycamore's book on Mega Evolution. After learning that Audino could Mega Evolve, she went to search for its Mega Stone and planned on giving it to Audino as a surprise. She guesses that if Audino Mega Evolved, it could use its stronger healing powers to help Pokémon. Using a machine, Professor Sycamore confirms that the Mega Stone Nurse Joy found is an Audinite, and recommends that Audino hold onto it. Suddenly, a tremor shakes the building. Everyone runs out to find Team Rocket stealing the Center's s, riding a mecha they named the Giga Giga Meowth Machine. At Meowth's command, the mecha fires a net that captures Ash and Pikachu. Nurse Joy and Audino prepare to stop Team Rocket, and Professor Sycamore tosses his Key Stone to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy Mega Evolves Audino, who frees Ash and Pikachu with its . Audino quickly follows up with , , and Power-Up Punch, knocking the mecha over. Nurse Joy then orders a , which proves to be so powerful it instantly stops Team Rocket's will to fight, causing them to willingly release all the Poké Balls they stole. Pikachu then sends them blasting off happily with a . As the sun sets, the group prepares to leave, encouraging Nurse Joy and Audino to not fight with each other anymore. Nurse Joy promises to make sure she communicates well with Audino. Professor Sycamore tells Bonnie to take good care of Squishy, which she happily agrees to. The group then continues on their journey to Snowbelle City. Major events * and encounter Professor Sycamore again. * Professor Sycamore starts to research on Squishy. Debuts Pokémon debuts Main series debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy (multiple; flashback) * Professor Sycamore * Emilio * Head Nurse (flashback) * Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Audino) * ( ; multiple; flashback) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; Squishy) * Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on . * Poké TV: Pokémon 24 Hours! featuring Nurse Joy and . * The Pokémon from the Pokémon Quiz selection, , , and , are all Pokémon that Nurse Joys commonly use in different regions. * Similar to the previous episode, does not appear during the sequence despite having a voiced appearance in this episode. * , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * After Clemont slightly budged open the door to the room Audino was in, the door was fully closed. Dub edits * The post-credits scene of blocking the door again was cut in the dub. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |cs= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 096 Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Giga-Kampf – Mega-Ergebnisse! es:EP899 fr:XY096 it:XY095 ja:XY編第96話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第95集